This proposal seeks partial support for joint Gordon Conference meetings: (1) the Gordon Research Conference on Biomolecular Interactions and Methods (Jan 17-22, 2010);and/or (2) its accompanying Gordon Research Symposium, which is organized by and for pre- and postdoctoral scientists (Jan 16-17, 2010). Both meetings will take place in Galveston, TX at the same venue, and we anticipate that many of the young scientists attending the GRS will also participate in the subsequent GRC. The broad and long-term goal of these meetings is to advance our quantitative understanding of biomolecular complexes so that we may characterize the molecular basis for biological functions, disease, and therapeutic intervention. The theme of the 2010 meetings, Protein Interaction Dynamics: Theory, Methods, and Practice, will explore the state-of-the-art for characterizing protein dynamics, the effect of protein motions on binding interactions, and the dynamics of molecular associations in biological systems. Dr. Jamie Williamson (Scripps) will present a keynote address on his pioneering research that pushes mass spectrometry technology to address the contemporary problem of ribosome assembly. In addition, the meeting includes nine scientific sessions with both invited speakers as well as presentations from submitted abstracts;lively and highly interactive poster sessions complement the formal presentations. In 2010, the main conference will be preceded by a weekend meeting planned by and for post-doctoral and pre-doctoral trainees in the field of cell biology and biothermodynamics. This meeting, the Gordon-Kenan Graduate Research Seminar on Biomolecular Interactions &Methods, will provide a forum for these future leaders in the field to present their work in talks and posters, in a collegial and interactive environment that will add outstanding value to their overall GRC experience. This meeting provides a unique opportunity for scientists to focus on the highly interdisciplinary subject of protein interaction dynamics in a discussion-oriented meeting. The health relatedness of this application is that biomolecular interactions underlie all biological processes, and detailed knowledge of these processes is critical for understanding the molecular basis of disease and developing new therapies.